Instinto
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Creía que se trataba de un mito pero al parecer era verdad. El olor de un Omega en celo... slash / JACERCICO. Dedicado a mi querida Little por su cumpleaños :D


**Esta historia está dedicada a Littlemacca por su cumpleaños que fue el 25 de este mes. **

**Mi querida Little, querida hermana espero que hayas pasado un genial cumpleaños, te dedico esto con mucho amor 3 3 **

**Advertencia: Slash explicito, Jacercico (Jasón/Percy/Nico) Omegaverse.**

**Instinto**

_Jasón sabe que lo que está sintiendo es el llamado. _

_Nunca pensó que iba a ocurrirle._

_Creía que se trataba de un mito pero al parecer todo era verdad. _

_Ese olor que sentía era el de un Omega en celo…_

Cuando Jasón llego a la Casa del Lobo, Lupa le educo en todo tipo de costumbres romanas que lo ayudarían a sobrevivir. Pero no fue eso lo único que le enseño.

Lupa le explico que desde el principio de los tiempos, los semidioses han ido naciendo bajo una clasificación. Jasón era un Alpha, dominante como ninguno, aquel que le gusta demostrar su poderío sin rendirle cuentas a nadie…a nadie más que su Omega destinado.

Y es ahí donde inician todos los problemas de Jasón. Según la diosa loba, el hijo de Júpiter podría encontrar a su Omega a través del olor que este desprendería durante su época de celo. El olor del Omega sería tan atrayente que Jasón no podría pensar racionalmente hasta no haberlo reclamado como suyo en todos los sentidos posibles…o podría hacerlo si dicho Omega existiera, Lupa le había dicho que en más de mil años, ningún Omega había nacido.

Hasta ahora.

Ambos campos se habían juntado en uno solo para evitar futuras disputas. Que un Omega decidiera despertar y entrar en celo el mismo día en que todos celebraban la unificación de los campamentos debía ser obra de los dioses.

Es una elección difícil. Jasón no sabe si seguir o no el provocativo olor, pero cuando ve como los Alphas que están cerca de él comienzan a buscar al Omega…los instintos se hacen cargo.

Jasón no es muy consciente de cómo lo logra. Él simplemente ha dejado noqueados a todos sus compañeros griegos y romanos por igual. Reyna y Annabeth había sido contratantes eficaces al igual que Frank, Travis y Octavio pero ninguno había podido con él.

El romano camina con rapidez, casi corriendo. Sigue el aroma, el olor dulzón que lo llama más y más.

_-¡Jasón detente!-_exclama en orden Piper. Ella no era un Alpha ni un Omega sino una Beta.

Los Beta existían para mantener el equilibrio entre la dominación y la sumisión. Ellos se debían asegurar que los Omegas no fueran perjudicados por los Alphas en ningún sentido. Obviamente, Piper sabía quién era el dueño de ese olor y se lo estaba escondiendo.

_-Jasón, cálmate y retrocede. Ese Omega no es para ti-_el encanto vocal es nulo. Las feromonas ya han llenado el cerebro de Jasón. Ese Omega era _suyo._

_-Nos veremos obligados a atacarte si te resistes-_dijo Will Solare saliendo de entre las sombras.

Se encuentra rodeado de Betas. Piper, Leo, Hazel, Will, Connor, Katie y Gwen.

No son suficientes. Jasón se encarga de pasar eficazmente.

Ha terminado la primera prueba.

Ahora viene la segunda. Darle caza al Omega.

No tarda mucho. El Omega esta en medio de su celo, no puede ir muy lejos pero para sorpresa de Jasón no se trata de un solo, en realidad hay dos.

_-Así que…eran ustedes-_Jasón comenta en un susurro ronco

_-¡Lárgate de aquí Grace!-_gruñe el más pequeño de los Omegas poniéndose delante del otro como si fuera a protegerlo.

Jasón solo sonríe cual predador antes de esquivar el primer golpe del Omega más pequeño. El romano sabe que tiene esa pelea ganada, su contrincante esta en celo. No dura ni dos minutos antes de estar restregándose contra suyo en busca de atención.

_-Mira quien es un buen chico-_murmura Jasón pasando una mano por los salvajes rizos negros del Omega mientras miraba esos grandes ojos marrones nublados por el placer.

_-Alpha-_gimoteo el pelinegro en respuesta

Lo que sea que el romano haya estado a punto de decir o hacer quedo en espera. La punta afiliada de una espada se posiciono directo en su yugular.

_-Suelta a Nico, Grace-_gruñe el dueño de la espada

Jasón siempre supo que Percy Jackson era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Podía dar fe de ellos si lo veía totalmente dispuesto a pelear a pesar de estar en medio de su propio celo.

Así es, Percy era un interesante Omega.

_-No deberías estar arrodillándote y buscando complacer-_dice Jasón desafiante ganándose un ligero corte en el cuello_-no deberías andarte negando a tus instintos Jackson. Mira a Nico, él ya acepto todo esto._

Nico había estado ignorando todo a su alrededor desde el momento en que dejo que su celo lo dominara. Estaba arrodillado, tirando del pantalón de Jasón con sus manos con toda la necesidad de hacer algo.

_-¡Nico!-_chilla Percy preocupado_-vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí._

Pero Nico ya no escuchaba. Sus instintos eran los que se hacían cargo. La idea de irse estaba muy lejos de cruzar por su cabeza.

_-Hey Nico ¿por qué no vas donde Percy y lo convences de quedarse?_

Jasón sabía que eso era jugar sucio, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer frente a una confrontación con Percy y atender a Nico a la vez. Sería más fácil si ambos entraran en esa nube placentera que era el celo.

_-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nico espera!_

Nico no parecía tener paciencia para esperar. En menos de un segundo había tumbado a Percy sobre el suelo y se dedicaba a atacar su boca con bastante fiereza. Jasón era capaz de verlo meter su lengua en la garganta del otro chico. Y todo eso era acompañado de un constante movimiento de caderas.

El romano se apoya contra una pared mientras contempla a ambos Omegas.

Percy con un gruñido invierte las posiciones. No se molesta en sacar las ropas de Nico, literalmente las arranca de su cuerpo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el hijo de Poseidón tenía ese lado salvaje?

Percy ataca el cuello de Nico logrando que los sonidos más obscenos salgan de esa rosada boca. Parecían haber hecho eso mil veces.

Percy va bajando. Mordisquea y lame los pezones de Nico hasta que el más mínimo rose lo hace retorcerse. Entonces sigue bajando, juguetea con su ombligo antes de llegar a la polla de Nico.

Jasón sabe que ellos ya han hecho esto antes. Percy no duda ni un segundo en meterse por completo en la boca mientras una de sus manos acaricia los testículos de Nico.

Los quejidos de Nico son cada vez más fuertes. Sus llorosas suplican han dejado de tener sentido.

No tarda en explotar.

Percy traga todo lo que puede. Cuando se aleja un delgado hilo blanco está cayendo por la comisura de sus labios. Jasón ya no puede seguir siendo un mero espectador.

Con decisión se acerca a Percy y lo arrastra en un salvaje beso. Es una lucha por el dominio que el romano se negaba a perder. Ya tenía a Nico, solo faltaba Percy. Ambos eran suyos.

Negándose a perder, muerde con fuerza el labio inferior de Percy. El hijo de Poseidón cede después de eso.

Un gimoteo de Nico lo trae devuelta a la realidad.

_-Quítate la ropa Jackson-_ordena mientras empieza a quitarse la suya.

_-Si…Alpha-_eso es todo. Percy le pertenecía.

_-buen chico-_susurra el rubio acariciando levemente la cabeza del ojiverde_-ahora prepara a Nico_

Percy obedece de inmediato. Primero mete un dedo, luego dos y tres. Es un ritmo medio salvaje que a Nico parece gustarle.

_-Suficiente-_dice Jasón deteniendo a Percy

Con tranquilidad el romano se siente y medio echa a Nico en su regazo. Suavemente separa las piernas del hijo de Hades dejando su entrada frente a los lujuriosos ojos de Percy.

_-Anda Percy_

El ojiverde no necesita que le digan más. Gatea hasta llegar a ellos. Le da un pequeño beso a Nico y empieza a introducirse de a poco dentro de él.

Es un pequeño balanceo al principio, luego se convierten en embestidas desenfrenadas. Percy ha atacado la próstata de Nico desde el principio. El hijo de Hades era un manojo de lloriqueos y gemidos. Suplicaba por más, exigía más velocidad, _ordenada_ que incrementaran la fuerza.

Jasón se entretenía besando y mordiendo el cuello de Nico. Así como también disfrutaba diciéndole cosas sucias al oído. Le felicitaba por tomar a Percy con tanta facilidad, por lo delicioso que se veía todo sonrojado ante la falta de aire, por como sus gemidos debían estar siendo escuchados hasta en el Olimpo.

En el momento en que Percy suelta su carga dentro de Nico, Jasón aprovecha en morder con fuerza el lado derecho de Nico. Eso iba a dejar una marca que no desaparecería nunca. Sería una marca que le diría al mundo que Nico Di Angelo le pertenecería.

Nico cae rendido. Jasón apenas tiene tiempo de acomodarlo a un lado en el suelo antes de tener a Percy sentado en su regazo.

El hijo de Poseidón es impaciente y exigente desde el principio. De un solo golpe se ensarta la polla de Jasón y empieza a cabalgarlo a un ritmo duro y acelerado.

Jasón gruñe besándolo con fuerza. Él es el dominante, debe marcar su poderío.

Sin vacilar se despega de Percy.

_-Voltéate y de rodillas-_ordena en un gruñido

Percy quiere rebelarse, pero el celo está muy presente en su sistema. Su lado sumiso gana. Se voltea apoyándose en sus rodillas y codos.

Jasón no es compasivo. Percy tampoco quiere que lo sea.

El golpeteo de piel contra piel parece sacar a Nico de su letargo. El hijo de Hades se arrastras hasta quedar sentado frente a la cabeza de Percy. Este último no duda en tomarlo con su boca.

Jasón coordina sus embestidas con el movimiento de cabeza de Percy. Nico parece disfrutarlo mucho.

Aun cuando parece querer evitarlo, una de las manos de Nico termina entre los cabellos de Percy marcando un nuevo ritmo más rápido. Jasón tiene un poco de problemas en seguirlo pero se recupera con velocidad.

Nico se vuelve a venir en la boca de Percy. El romano aprovecha eso para sentarse jalando a Percy contra su espalda. Nico se apresura en devolver el favor a Percy.

Jasón ya había oído sobre eso. Los Omegas suelen ser insaciables cuando están en celo. Él supone que es una suerte que hayan dos de ellos y que puedan ayudarse mutuamente.

Percy tiene su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, dejando todo su cuello expuesto en una clara invitación. Jasón lo marca cuando ambos explotan.

Tardan una media hora en recuperarse por completo. Lentamente se van vistiendo, Nico termina usando el polo de Jasón y los pantalones de Percy. Por alguna razón, el hijo de Poseidón tenía su short de baño debajo de ellos.

_-¿Qué pasa ahora?-_pregunta Nico con mal disimulada timidez

_-Ahora, nuestro gran y fuerte Alpha romano debe honrar a nuestros padres divinos y rogarles que le den su bendición para que le pertenezcamos hasta el final-_responde Percy dándole una mirada burlona a Jasón

_-¿Qué…?-_tartamudea el hijo de Júpiter

_-¿No lo sabías?-_pregunta Percy medio horrorizado_-Jasón, al menos le rezaste a tu padre diciéndole tus intenciones_

_-yo…yo…_

_-No puedo creerlo-_se queja el ojiverde_-es la tradición, la normativa. ¡Maldita sea Grace!-_chilla ofuscado_-Corre en este mismo instante a hacer esas ofrendas o tu estúpida marca no va a valer nada. Nico y yo seremos considerados como putas por tu maldita culpa_

Jasón no necesita oírlo dos veces. Rápidamente sale corriendo hacia el lugar de las ofrendas.

_-¿No existe tal tradición verdad?-_pregunta Nico mirando el lugar por donde Jasón se había ido.

_-Por supuesto que no. Pero ese idiota no debió usarte para convencerme-_comenta Percy entre risas_-solo debía pedir. _

_-Tu espada estaba en su yugular-_señala Nico

_-Detalles, detalles-_le resta importancia_-Vamos Nico, quiero ver su reacción cuando se dé cuenta de que todo es una broma. _

Claro está que Percy nunca imagino que tanto Poseidón como Hades llegarían dispuestos a torturar al hijo de Júpiter durante un rato. Pero finalmente el romano gano la aprobación de ambos dioses…después de pasar por un sinfín de torturas de las cuales nunca ha querido hablar.

**J&P&N**

**Ahora sí, ¿Review?**

**Díganme que les ha parecido. No estoy segura de que haya historias del Omegaverse en el mundo de Percy Jackson, así que dejare mi pequeña contribución. **

**Dejenme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones. **

**Nos leemos**

**Cuídense **

**Byebye**

**PD: Espero que a mi querida Little le haya gustado este humilde regalo. **

**PD2: Y perdón por el retraso. **


End file.
